


L'interview

by Jae_universe



Series: Primož et Tom [2]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: 2021 Cycling Season, 2021 Tour de France, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Interviews, Journalist, M/M, Tour de France, journalist style
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Monaco, mi-octobre 2021. Primož, vainqueur du dernier Tour de France et Tom, désormais retraité, reçoivent un journaliste et sa photographe pour une interview. Ils vont parler de leurs carrières mais aussi et surtout, de leur relation.
Relationships: Tom Dumoulin/Primož Roglič
Series: Primož et Tom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147295
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	L'interview

**Author's Note:**

> Définitivement, mes textes ne sont pas écrits dans l'ordre. Leur écriture ne suit pas la chronologie, celui-ci devrait être le sixième de la série ( _L'amer goût de la défaite (...)_ devant être le deuxième) mais il était prêt, alors pourquoi attendre pour le partager ?  
> J'ai découvert aimer les challenges et cela en était un. La rédaction de a à z d'une interview, en vous épargnant tout de même les encadrés, malheureusement la photo ne pouvant pas non plus y figurer. 
> 
> Imaginez-vous l'image de Primož et Tom sur leur terrasse, Tom avec les joues joufflues d'un homme en meilleure santé et une barbe d'une petite dizaine de jours, avec en fond le ciel d'un bleu à peine plus clair que la mer. Voyez le texte disposé en colonne, sentez le papier journal - ou le papier glacé d'un magazine - sous vos doigts, humez l'odeur de l'encre fraîche.
> 
> À bientôt pour une nouvelle partie - nous verrons laquelle !

****Primož Roglič :  
"Nous sommes tombés amoureux"****

_Propos recueillis à Monaco par Jae Hathaway  
Photo Nataša Katič_

**À l'arrivée du Tour de France, il était là. Un masque aux initiales PR sur le bas du visage, le regard fier et le fils de son compagnon dans les bras. Tom Dumoulin, qui a récemment raccroché les cales, apparaît avec une sérénité qu'on ne lui avait pas connu depuis longtemps - ou même jamais. Sa présence étonne, tout comme sa joie que le masque ne parvint à dissimuler lorsque Primož Roglič les rejoint. Une longue accolade, rappelant celle vue il y a un moins d'un an dans de toutes autres conditions. Cette fois-ci, Primož n'a pas perdu, il a gagné. Tom n'est plus coureur, il n'est pas là pour le consoler mais pour le féliciter car entre ces deux Tour de France, leur relation a changée.**

**Trois mois après la victoire de Primož à la Grande Boucle, ils ont décidé de s'expliquer. Avec beaucoup de sincérité, un peu de pudeur et la réserve que nous leur connaissons. Primož et Tom nous ont conviés chez eux, sur la terrasse de l'appartement qu'ils partagent depuis l'été. L'air a la fraîcheur du début d'automne, la mer méditerranée est d'un calme azuréen. Un décor de carte postale, celui dans lequel Primož et Tom vivent tranquillement leur amour qu'ils ont toutefois choisi de partager, aussi pour faire évoluer les mentalités. Rencontre avec ces deux hommes, l'un coureur et l'autre ancien coureur, simplement heureux de vivre. De vivre ensemble.**

" _ **Tom, vos sorties médiatiques ont été très rares, pour ne pas dire inexistantes, depuis l'annonce de l'arrêt de votre carrière intervenue quelques semaines seulement après celle évoquant la nécessité d'une parenthèse. Comment allez-vous désormais ?**_

Dumoulin : _Je vais bien, merci. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner du monde du vélo et de sa pression, afin de comprendre ce dont j'avais réellement envie. Ça a été une période difficile, mais pas plus que les deux années précédentes. Entre mes problèmes de santé, les doutes, ma forme qui ne revenait pas, je ne savais plus où j'allai. Je ne supportai plus mon métier, puis mon corps et mon esprit ont simplement dit stop._

_**Parle t-on d'un burn out ?**_

Dumoulin : _Oui. À la Vuelta 2020, où j'ai composé comme j'ai pu avec une accumulation de problèmes physiques, ça a été le point de non retour. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, j'allai droit dans le mur. Le jour où l'équipe et moi avons décidé de me faire abandonner la course, ma décision d'arrêter au moins pour un certain temps le vélo était déjà prise._

_**Vous réaffirmez donc aujourd'hui qu'un retour n'est pas envisageable, ou vous laissez-vous tout de même une porte ouverte pour un futur come-back ?**_

Dumoulin : _Ma décision est définitive. Je ne reviendrai pas. J'ai abandonné l'entrainement quotidien, je mange sans me soucier de chaque gramme supplémentaire qu'il faudra tracter sur le vélo et_ (il sourit) _je n'ai plus à me raser les jambes deux fois par semaine ! Le vélo pour moi maintenant, c'est uniquement pour le plaisir. On fait des balades, j'accompagne occasionnellement Primož pour une sortie plus rythmée. Mais c'est tout._

Roglič : _Parfois il me sème dans un col et je dois m'employer pour le rattraper ! Tom n'est pas rouillé, malgré ce qu'il dit._

_**Depuis la fin du Tour de France, que vous avez remporté Primož, de nombreuses rumeurs circulent dû à la présence de Tom avec votre fils Lev, dimanche sur les Champs-Elysées.**_

Roglič : _C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de parler. Appelez-le comme vous voudrez, coming out ou peu importe, il n'y a qu'une vérité. Nous sommes tombés amoureux._

_**Comment avez-vous vécu le début de votre relation ? Vous étiez chacun en couple avec un enfant pour vous Primož, évoluant dans un sport qui n'est pas connu pour son ouverture d'esprit.**_

Roglič : _Bien sûr, le début a été difficile. J'avais ma famille, Tom son épouse, et il y avait le vélo. On était coéquipiers, vous voyez ?_

Dumoulin : _Rien n'a été simple, autant du côté personnel que professionnel et ma dépression n'a rien arrangé. Primož a tout fait pour m'aider à aller mieux et c'est certainement grâce à lui si j'ai enfin fini par m'interroger sur ce que je voulais, que j'ai réussi à me sortir la tête de l'eau._

Roglič : _Tout au long de l'année Tom m'avait aidé, durant nos camps d'entraînement, avec vous les journalistes, en course. Sans compter nos sentiments, c'était simplement normal que je l'aide à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber._

_**Dans ce que vous dites, on ressent l'attachement qui vous lie, mais également ce besoin de vous entraider. À un moment c'est vous Primož qui avait eu besoin de Tom puis c'est vous Tom, qui avait eu besoin de Primož.**_

Dumoulin : _C'est étrange, parce qu'avant de rencontrer Primož - d'être son coéquipier - je n'étais pas comme ça. Si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide et que je pouvais l'aider, je le faisais, mais il n'y avait pas ce besoin immanquable de le faire. Primož, je voulais tout le temps être avec lui pour lui apporter mon soutien, je lui épluchai même ses pommes quand il était trop fatigué._ (rires) 

Roglič : _Tom était toujours là. Les gars ont pu se foutre de nous quelques fois, sans arrières pensées, parce qu'on était toujours ensemble et que Tom me réchauffait en m'enlaçant sous une couverture, ou avec cette histoire de pommes !_

Dumoulin : _Ils faisaient même des plaisanteries parce que nous partagions toujours la chambre, sauf qu'il ne se passait encore rien entre nous à cette époque._

_**Justement, quand est-ce que votre équipe, vos équipiers, ont-ils été au courant ?**_

Roglič : _Certains l'ont su rapidement. Ça dépendait des affinités. Wout_ (Van Aert) _l'a su au tout début. Les autres, ça s'est fait progressivement._

Dumoulin : _Aucun n'a mal réagi, peut-être parce que cela faisait des mois qu'ils nous voyaient très proches et qu'ils s'en amusaient._

Roglič : _Sepp_ (Kuss) _par exemple, alors que nous étions tous les quatre sortis avec Wout, il était tellement heureux qu'il s'est mis à sauter partout ! Demandez à Wout comment cela s'est fini, il n'en garde pas le meilleur des souvenirs !_ (ils rigolent tous les deux) 

_**Et vos managers ?**_

Roglič : _On a créé un peu la panique je crois. Gérer deux coureurs en couple, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà vécu._

Dumoulin : _Au final ils n'auront pas eu à le faire longtemps, comme je suis parti._

Roglič : _Nous avons longuement discuté avec eux, avant de faire cette interview. D'accord, ce sont nos vies, mais eux et l'équipe sont forcément concernés. Nous ne pouvions pas faire ce que nous voulions médiatiquement._

Dumoulin : _À partir du moment où j'étais présent sur le Tour, des questions ont commencé à être posées. Pas seulement à Primož, aux autres coureurs et à l'encadrement. C'est devenu évident pour eux que la meilleure solution était que nous parlions. La vérité est toujours mieux que la rumeur._

_**N'auriez-vous sinon pas voulu parler, Tom ?**_

Dumoulin : _Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas. Je ne suis plus coureur alors que Primož l'est toujours. Pour moi cela ne changera pas grand chose, c'est plutôt pour Primož que j'hésitai._

_**Appréhendez-vous les réactions que cela pourrait provoquer dans le peloton ?**_

Dumoulin : _Oui. Vous l'avez dit, le cyclisme n'est pas un sport ouvert. Jamais aucun coureur n'a parlé, pas au sein du peloton du moins, il y a eu cet écossais champion de vitesse mais c'est tout. C'est pour cela que j'ai laissé Primož choisir. Je n'étais plus concerné._

Roglič : _Pourquoi devrions-nous nous cacher ? Ce n'est que de l'amour et l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau non ? Ma vie est avec Tom. Il élève mon fils avec moi, nous l'avons en garde alternée avec sa mère. Tom le cherche à la crèche, le borde le soir. Lev a tout de suite aimé Tom, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme ne change rien pour lui. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer quelque chose ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le genre avait tant d'importance. Nous sommes tous des êtres humains._

_**Parlons un peu du sportif, si vous le voulez bien. Primož, vous avez remporté le Tour de France.**_

Roglič réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre : _Oui, tout s'est bien déroulé. Après la désillusion de l'an dernier, je n'imaginais pas revivre pareille situation. Je ne m'en serais pas remis je crois. Tom a manqué dans l'équipe mais on s'en est sorti, nous avons compris nos erreurs passées et ne les avons pas répétées. Nous avons maîtrisé la course juste ce qu'il fallait pour économiser nos gars. Une seule victoire d'étape, cela suffisait. J'avais suffisamment d'avance ensuite et nous avions la force pour contrôler nos rivaux. Gagner le Tour de France, l'objectif est rempli. Cela m'aura juste pris une année supplémentaire par rapport au plan de carrière que je m'étais établi._

_**Quand on vous a demandé, après les Jeux Olympiques (voir résultats en encadré), quelle était la suite de votre carrière, vous êtes resté évasif. Continuerez-vous à courir pour la Jumbo-Visma la saison prochaine, ou peut-être au sein d'une autre formation ? À moins que la retraite de votre compagnon vous ait mené à vous poser des questions sur vos envies et votre motivation.**_

Roglič : _Je prends toujours du plaisir à faire mon métier. Contrairement à Tom et à tous les autres gars je n'ai pas vingt ans de métier dans les jambes, je suis venu tardivement au vélo. Peut-être est-ce de là que vient ma force mentale, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours envie de gagner des courses alors la retraite n'est pas pour tout de suite._

Dumoulin, en souriant : _Tu es toujours aussi bon._

Roglič, rougissant : _Mais j'ai aussi d'autres choses dans la vie. Mon fils grandit, il a eu deux ans il y a quatre mois, il apprend tellement vite. Je ne veux pas rater ces moments qui ne pourront pas se rattraper. Je veux en profiter, tout comme je veux profiter de Tom, du temps que nous avons ensemble à deux ou à trois. Notre vie est simple. Et j'ai aussi ma marque de vêtements, suite à son succès l'entreprise s'est agrandie. Ça aussi, je dois m'en occuper._

_**Primož Roglič est-il un bon patron ?**_

Roglič : _Je pense, oui ! Mes employés ne se plaignent pas._

Dumoulin, malicieux : _Ils ont trop peur de lui._

Roglič, les yeux rieurs : _Oh, il dit ça parce qu'il est jaloux de ne pas avoir sa propre marque de vêtements._

Dumoulin : _Non, j'aime juste te taquiner !_

_**Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme on dit. Messieurs, pour conclure cet entretien, que pouvons-nous vous souhaiter ?**_

Roglič : _D'être heureux ensemble et en bonne santé. C'est le plus important._

Dumoulin : _Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je ne désire rien de plus que ce que j'ai actuellement._

Roglič : _Ah oui, il y a autre chose ! Que Tom vienne enfin au tremplin pour que je lui apprenne le saut à ski._

Dumoulin : _Je ne sauterai jamais d'un tremplin, Primož._

Roglič : _Un jour j'arriverai à le convaincre._ " 

__

__**Heureux dans l'amour. Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit quand nous quittons la terrasse et le domicile du couple. Car oui, Primož et Tom sont un couple. C'était cela, la vérité se cachant derrière les rumeurs nées de l'apparition de Tom au Tour de France. Leur seule vérité. Puisse t-elle être entendue et comprise car oui, Primož l'a dit, il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour.**_ _


End file.
